dugout_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Carshalton Beeches United
Carshalton Beeches United is an English football club based in the London Borough of Sutton, Surrey. They play their home matches at the all seater 1600 capacity Beech Tree Park Stadium in the club colours of Red and Black. Carshalton Beeches United currently reside in English League 1 (E). ---- Club History Carshalton Beeches once again became home to a football club when Beeches United was formed out of the ashes of Carshalton Beeches AFC in early February 2008. The first match played by Beeches Utd was against local rivals AFC Carshalton on the 13th February 2008 and ended goalless. The club were put into English League 2 (E4) and played their first competitive match on the 20th March away to Prophet FC which ended 8-0 to Beeches. Nine games into the season saw Beeches topping the league, mainly due to a massive handful of goals from strike-partnership Luftu Akgunes and Angus Perkins. However, the club went bankrupt in late April due to poor management of funds and had to be completely reorganized. On top of this the club was deducted 15 points pushing them down the league from 1st to 6th place. The first match back from bankruptcy ended 12-0 to Beeches against majaaaa, assuring fans that the club would commit to a promotion battle. A few key signings later and Beeches managed to scramble back to second place, helped greatly again by an impressive partnership upfront of Patrik Lukats and the on-loan Merlin Bourke, scoring 84 goals between them. After 13 wins out of 13 games Beeches Utd finished just 6 points adrift of the league champion. Carshalton Beeches started their second season, after a fairly successful pre-season (including a well fought 2-2 draw with top side Cobham SGS Eagles) with both eyes fixed on promotion to league 1. Seven high-profile signings were brought in to bolster the squad ready to battle for the much sought after first place. Things started well with a 5-0 opening victory away from home for the Beeches who then went on a 13 match winning streak in all competitions. The team faltered slightly when they crashed out of the National Cup to strong side Arun Athletic but were able to pick themselves up straight away to win the next league match 8-0 away from home. Following this the team won again at home before a shock defeat at the hands of up and coming side Indopendencia. The manager made sure he batted away any lingering cockiness amongst the players and secured the services of midfielder Gruja Djeric from The Ollstars and Brazilian right-back Enrico Bazilio on loan. The Beeches then went on another run which took them to the end of the season 10 games unbeaten. Beeches finished comfortably at the top of the table 20 points above second place with an amazing goal tally of 114 thanks once again to talismanic striker Patrik Lukats who managed to score 52 goals in total. Club Rivals A rivalry developed between the two local clubs in the Carshalton area as soon as they were set up. The then Carshalton Beeches AFC and AFC Carshalton met several times with results going either way. At first the rivalry was jokingly compared to the great Milan but was no way near as violent and heated. The rivalry was elevated slightly when Beeches crashed out of league 1 whilst Carshalton had a terrific debut season in league 1 finishing second. Since the formation of Carshalton Beeches United the clubs have never met in a competitive match, meeting four times in friendly matches. The first of which was in fact the newly formed clubs first game. The match was played out at Beech Tree Park on 13th February 2008 and ended goalless; the old rivalry was rekindled. The second match also took place at Beech Tree Park and ended 1-0 to Beeches Utd. However, since then AFC Carshalton who are currently much the stronger side have managed to get the edge of Beeches, though this may be set to change given Beeches recent surge up the English League. Full fixtures between Carshalton Beeches United and AFC Carshalton: Feb 13th 2008 Carshalton Beeches United 0-0 AFC Carshalton July 24th 2008 Carshalton Beeches United 1-0 AFC Carshalton Sep 29th 2008 AFC Carshalton 2-0 Carshalton Beeches United Oct 27th 2008 Carshalton Beeches United 0-1 AFC Carshalton There are several other rivalries that are far less high profile. All reside in the local area and the most notable are Cobham SGS Eagles, Cheam Stars United FC and Palace Crystal. Current Squad Stadium Carshalton Beeches United play their home matches at Beech Tree Park Stadium, a ground steeped in a large amount of recent history. Originally, the stadium was built for the previous club Carshalton Beeches AFC, named after the surrounding park full of Beech Trees, which originally caused the settlement to be named Carshalton Beeches. However when the club fell apart the stadium was abandoned and fell into disrepair, a victim of theft and arson leaving it a shadowed skeleton of its former self. However, when the new club Beeches United was formed the owners decided to repair the old, historic stadium and use it as their home-ground. The first match was played in the new, renovated stadium on the 13th February in 2008, an exhibition match between Carshalton Beeches United and local, reestablished rivals AFC Carshalton. In the break between seasons 6 and 7 the stadium was expanded to 1,600 seats to meet the demand and corners were built onto the stadium. Now due to the promotion to league 1 won in the 7th season the stadium is again being expanded by roughly 300 seats to meet the expected increase in ticket sales. Beeches United Youth Team As well as the senior team, the Beeches youth team has experienced some success an the youth set-up has simply been getting better and better. In the first season the youth team finished mid-table in 6th place, only due to the 15 point deduction, having won 10 of the 11 matches played. Shaun St John and Marion Carver were the stars of that season, forming a deadly strike partnership and bagging 7 goals each. The second season saw the youth team shine, free of the 15 point deduction they struggled because of in the previous season. The team won all 11 matches they played, finishing the season with 33 points at the top of the table and having scored 29 goals in total. Shaun St John shone again, scoring 13 goals in total with new established strike partner Curt Boon scoring 7 goals. Along with the senior team they claimed the championship and look destined to progress and develop further. A number of the products of the youth academy were called up to the senior team in the season 7, given the chance to develop among their idols within the first team. They include goalkeepers Albert Richard and Maurice Garrod, defenders Derby Huxtable and Braydon Power, promising midfielders Lucius Patton and Daryl Alvey and top striker Shaun St John. All, bar Derby Huxtable who is still only 16, have signed professional contracts and are looking to grow further and break into the first team, though this will be a challenge. Club Records Greatest victory: Carshalton Beeches Utd 17-0 Gillingham FC on 17.06.08 Greatest loss: Carshalton Beeches Utd 0-6 Arun Athletic on 29.04.08 Greatest attendance: 1,610 vs Prophet FC on 30.08.08 Record transfer paid: £510,000 for Kuido Lill on 21.7.08 All-Time Top Goalscorers: Patrik Lukats, 96 goals Merlin Bourke, 40 goals Nebojsa Dubroja, 31 goals Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs